Flight of the Broken
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: In Wingclan, every cat has wings. That is until one day when young Grasskit is born wingless. She dreams of becoming a leader but the only problem that stands in her way is her four brothers and mean father. Will she ever become leader or is it just a hopeless dream? My first story. Rated T for blood and gore
1. Prologue

** A/N: This is my first story and I am so excited! I can't wait! Now on with the Allegiances for Wingclan and prologue for Flight of the Broken! Enjoy!**

Allegiances 

Wingclan

Leader: Flightstar: dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle and back paws with gold wings.

Deputy: Birdclaw: dusty brown she-cat with bright blue eyes with blue wings.

** Apprentice:** Sweetpaw

Medicine Cat: Frostfoot: pure white tom with silver wings.

** Apprentice: **Butterflypaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Lilypond: Tortishell she-cat with white paws and white wings.

Darkwing: dark grey she-cat with light grey wings.

** Apprentice:** Oceanpaw

Birchbark: light brown tom with pale grey wings.

Oakleaf: golden tom with orange wings.

Sapleaf: light ginger she-cat with honey-coloured wings.

Leafdance: blue-grey she-cat with light green wings.

Wavemist: silver she-cat with yellow wings.

** Apprentice:** Mintpaw

Honeyfire: honey-coloured tom with dark ginger wings

Ashcloud: very dark grey tom with blue wings

**Apprentice:** Swallowpaw

Brindlestorm: dark red tom with electric blue eyes and has white wings.

Snowdapple: pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

Apprentices: (more than six moons old)

Butterflypaw: grey and white tabby with green eyes and orange wings. (Frostfoot, medicine cat apprentice)

Sweetpaw: speckled grey she-cat with purple wings.

Oceanpaw: black she-cat with green wings.

Mintpaw: bright ginger tom with mint-green wings.

Swallowpaw: white-and-ginger she-cat with yellow wings.

Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Moondapple: pretty white she-cat with blue-grey wings (mother to Birchbark' kits, Quailkit: black and white she-cat with green eyes and pale pink wings, and Applekit: black tom with electric blue eyes and fluffy grey wings)

Pebblefall: light grey she-cat with darker flecks and purple wings (expecting Flightstar's kits)

Elders :( retired toms and she-cats):

Endlesssong: dark brown tabby she-cat with black wings.

Midnightheart: honey-coloured tom with dark green eyes.

Larkflight: skinny pale grey she-cat with orange wings.

Animals outside the Clan:

Smokey: black tom with amber eyes.

Jinx: smoky grey she-cat.

Stream: blue-grey she-cat

Swan: pure white she-cat (Jinx's sister)

Brick: dark red tom.

Rose: creamy-brown she-cat with darker brown paws, tail tip, and ears.

Stormy: dark grey tom.

Willow: silver she-cat.

Prim: dusty brown she-cat.

Dog Pack:

Fang: grey bulldog.

Snarl: grey and white husky (leader)

Ripper: brown and tan Rottweiler

Spot: black and white Dalmatian

Sun: fierce golden retriever (second in command)

Dixie: brown and white cocker spangle

Gunther: black Labrador

Dash: small, quick brown and white beagle

Whisper: quiet, black and white Great Dane

Shiver: brown bull terrier

Prologue

Cries of pain echoed through the Wingclan camp and everyone seemed nervous. A big, brown tabby tom was pacing at the entrance of the nursery, his gold wings ruffled. Around him, his clanmates sat anxiously, whispering to each other.

Inside the nursery, a light grey she-cat lay in her nest, her belly rippling as another spasm passed. Frostfoot and Butterflypaw were working feverishly to help the poor labouring she-cat. "How much longer?" she wailed.

"Push, Pebblefall! "Frostfoot yowled. The poor she-cat winced in pain as another spasm racked through her body. With clenched teeth, she nodded and pushed. A dark ginger bundle slipped out. Butterflypaw nipped the kitting sac and began licking the kit the wrong way, warming it up. "A tom!" she purred, placing the kit at Pebblefall's belly and Pebblefall craned her neck to see her first born son. "Push!" Frostfoot yowled and with all her might, two more kits slid out, one dark ginger and one sandy coloured one.

Once again, Butterflypaw nipped the kitting sacs and began licking the two kits. "Two more toms!" she purred, placing the two other kits beside their brother a mother's belly. Pebblefall yowls as another kit slid out. "Another tom!" Butterflypaw gasps and begins licking the grey tom. "I think this is the last kit", Frostfoot replies and Pebblefall gives one last push with all her might and a single bundle slid out. Butterflypaw nipped the kitting sac and began licking the brown kit.

"A she-cat!" Butterflypaw purrs happily and places the she-kit beside her brothers, but then gets a shocked look on her face. What is wrong with my kits? She thought. Pebblefall looks down at her kits and gasped! The she-kit had no wings! Frostfoot bent down and sniffed the kit.

"I'm sorry Pebblefall, but she was born wingless", he replies quietly. Pebblefall nods and sighs, what would her life be like in Wingclan? The she-kit was almost an exact image of her father, she thought. Then she saw her mate standing at the entrance of the nursery, pestering Frostfoot. "Is she alright?" he asked nervously. Frostfoot smiled and replied, "Why don't you check on her yourself?" Flightstar nodded and padded over to Pebblefall's nest. His proud gaze travels to each kit but then notices the she-kit.

He glared at the tiny kit and hissed. "I'll get rid of this ugly creature", he spat angrily, claws gleaming. "No! She is your daughter!" she yowled, wrapping her tail around her kits, drawing them closer to her belly. "She deserves to live" "Ha! No kit of mine is to be a wingless freak!" he hissed. Pebblefall blinked back her tears at her mate's harsh words.

"I will name her Grasskit", she purrs "and how about Foxkit for the dark ginger kit and Stormkit for the sandy coloured tom?" Flightstar replied. Pebblefall nodded, "how about Barkkit for the grey tabby tom and Tigerkit for the last tom?" Flightstar purred happily and went to announce the births of his kits to the rest of the clan. Butterflypaw began to walk away with Frostfoot back to the medicine cat den, but stopped and turned around. "The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred." Then she turned around and left.

Pebblefall shook her head. Was that a prophecy and which of my kits does it involve? Then she heard a quiet meow and Pebblefall looked down at her belly. Grasskit looked up at her with forest green eyes. "Don't worry Grasskit; I will always be there for you". She began to lick her daughter and Grasskit curled up and went back to sleep. Pebblefall closed her eyes, exhausted from the kitting and fell fast asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a magnificent forest. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked. Then two figures came walking towards her. The two cats looked almost exactly alike. The older brown tabby had blue eyes and white wings with stars on her fur while the younger tabby had green eyes, fluffy grey wings and no tars on her fur. "Forevershine! I missed you so much!" Pebblefall purred to the older tabby. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone with the dogs! I should have helped!" Pebblefall wailed sadly. "It is okay sister; it is not your fault. I forgive you," Forevershine purred the other tabby turned to Pebblefall. "Pebblefall, the Flight of the Broken has come and you must be the one to protect it from evil because if you don't Wingclan will drown in the blood of the evil ones.

Pebblefall sighed, "But who is it?" The younger brown tabby chuckled. "If Starclan always told you the answer, then how could cats be able to choose their destiny? All in time you will find out". "Are you dead?" Pebblefall asked curiously. "No not yet. Not for a very long time". Pebblefall was confused. "Then who are you? Are you the Flight of the Broken?" The tabby just smiled. "You will find out soon. When the time is ready" Pebblefall frowned. "I'm…" Then both of the tabbies began to fade and so did the forest around them. "No! Wait, come back!" There was no answer. Only darkness. "Forevershine? Anyone? Help!" Her quiet cries echoed through the darkness. "Hello?"

**A/N: So, how was it? Does anyone have any idea to who this 'Flight of the Broken' is? Tell me if you want me to add a flashback I this chapter about how Forevershine died.**

- **Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! I want to thank Moonbeam141 and princessanastasiaromanov464 for reviewing for my story! Thanks a lot! **

**Moonbeam141: I will add the flashback in a later chapter. **

**princessanastasiaromanov464: okay, sure.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Grasskit opened her eyes and looked around the nursery. She looked beside her and saw a small, dark ginger tom asleep. That must be my brother, she thought. "Wake up, "she meowed, shaking him. "Grasskit, don't be mean. Let your brother sleep if he wants", Pebblefall scolded at her daughter. "Sorry, Pebblefall". Then Foxkit opened his eyes and looked directly at Grasskit. "Are you my sister?" he asked curiously. "Mom, can we go outside and play?" Grasskit purred. "When all of your brothers wake up, then yes" Pebblefall purred and watched as Grasskit and Foxkit began waking up their littermates.

"WAKE UP!" Grasskit yowled, waking up not only Tigerkit, Barkkit and Stormkit but also waking up Applekit and Quailkit. "Now can we go outside?" Grasskit asked innocently. Pebblefall couldn't help but smile. "Of course," she purred and watched her five kits scamper out of the nursery.

"Wow! Camp is so big!" Foxkit exclaimed. The five kits looked around with wide eyes, watching cats of all sorts walking all over the place, and some talking to each other. Then Grasskit noticed a rather large den in the corner of the camp, near a huge willow stump. "Let's go in there!" she purred and the rest of her littermates agreed. They ran up to the entrance and Stormkit peeked inside.

"I don't see anyone in there" he replied, looking at his littermates. Grasskit smiled. "Then that means we can go inside". Just then a large shadow blocked all the light that was entering the den and the kits turned around scared. "What are you doing in here?" the large tabby tom replied. "We were…umm…well…we wanted to… um…" Barkkit stammered and all the others avoided looking at the cat. "Are you angry at us?" Stormkit murmured quietly.

The cat began to laugh at what Stormkit had said. "Why would I be angry at my kits?" he purred, looking at every one of them warmly but when his gaze got to Grasskit, he gave an icy glare at her that sent chills down her spine. "Do you want me to show you around?" he asked to his kits. "Yes please, "Grasskit replied politely. "I will take you afterwards Grasskit. For now, you can stay in the nursery". "But…" Grasskit began but was cut off by another icy glare from her father. "Okay "she sighed and began to make her way to the nursery. She turned around to see her brothers running around and her father showing them everything.

Grasskit dragged her paws and her tail drooped, dragging in the dust as she entered the nursery. "Where's your brother?" came a soothing voice from in the nursery. "Father said that he would show them around the camp first then he would show me around later" she wailed sadly. "Does he not like me?" Grasskit wailed to Pebblefall and Pebblefall drew her tail around Grasskit, pulling her kit closer. "Well, the thing is…"then Pebblefall paused, thinking of how to explain this to her kit that her own father hated her. Pebblefall opened her mouth to reply but then noticed that they hadn't returned yet. Foxkit came running up to them and came to a halt at his mother.

"Pebblefall, is it okay if Flightstar teaches us some battle moves outside?" "Is Grasskit allowed to join?" Foxkit shifted his paws and looked at the ground. Pebblefall nudged Grasskit over to the entrance and then walked back to her nest. "Well, am I allowed to join?" Grasskit asked him. "Umm… the thing is… Flightstar said that we all to stay away from you because you are a freak and you are bad, so I have to go, bye!" he replied and ran off. She had lots her siblings just because of her father saying she was a freak? Well, since Flightstar isn't going to show me around camp, I guess I am going to show myself around, she thought to herself. She started walking towards the den that was right beside the nursery and peeked in.

A single cat lay asleep in the den. The cat opened an eye and looked directly at her. "What are you doing in the apprentice's den?" he asked. "I'm just looking around", Grasskit answered truthfully. He shrugged and went back to sleep. If this is the apprentice's den then the one beside it is the warrior's den, she thought. Grasskit didn't peek in the warrior's den only because she didn't want to upset the cats that might be in the den. Then she noticed a mall den that she hadn't looked in yet. Grasskit walked up to the den and peeked inside.

"What are you in the medicine cat den for Grasskit? Are you feeling sick or gotten hurt?" asked a big, pure white tom. "No, I was just showing myself around camp" "I'm Frostfoot by the way, and the cat over there is my apprentice, Butterflypaw" Grasskit nodded and replied, "Well, I better go or Pebblefall will be worried where I am. Bye!" She turned around and left the medicine cat den. As she was walking through the camp, she noticed that some of the cats that were sitting outside were whispering and staring at her. As she passed two cats sitting together, she heard them whispering. "Did you hear? A cat with no wings born in a clan of winged cats?" said a Tortishell she-cat to a dark grey cat. "I know, how odd" the dark grey cat replied. Grasskit was confused. What cat are they talking about? It can't be me, can it? She thought curiously.

She arrived to the nursery and saw her mother in the nest with her four brothers already fast asleep. "Were you out exploring, my little one?" Pebblefall purred quietly, to not wake up the others who were asleep. "Yes, I saw the whole territory!" Grasskit exclaimed. "Not all of our territory actually," Pebblefall explain and Grasskit gave her a puzzled look. "What do I mean? Well, there is still the forest and even beyond the forest". Grasskit thought in awe of how cool the forest must be. "Can we see the forest tomorrow?" she asked, hoping her mother would show her.

"I can't because the forest may be pretty but it is very dangerous because it is filled with badgers, foxes, rouges and loners. But if you want, then maybe tomorrow, you can visit the elders den and they can tell you a story or two about the forest" Grasskit nodded and curled up, tired from her adventure around camp. Grasskit closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

She opened her eyes to a dark forest clearing and she was face-to-face with a large, russet coloured creature. The beast was covered in scars and had big, sharp claws. "Help!" she wailed and tried to run but her paws were rooted to the ground. The fox crouched down, ready to leap and attack her. Grasskit crouched down and tried to remain as close to the ground as possible. Then the fox attacked her, its claws slicing threw her fur tossed her across the clearing then it sliced open her throat and blood began to pool around her. The forest began to fade around her and she saw the fox smile wickedly at her. "Help…" she whispered as everything went dark.

**A/N: Nice cliff-hanger, do you like it? Poor Grasskit, it seems as if everyone except Pebblefall hates her. Will she get anymore friends? I guess you will just have to wait to find out in the next chapter. Thanks again to Moonbeam141 and princessanastasiaromanvo464 for the reviews!**

**-Grasswing**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Come on guys! Please read and review. Right now I am only at 3 reviews. C'mon, more please? Also, Grasskit is now about 3 days old. **

Chapter two

Grasskit felt a kick on her side. She turned over and went back to sleep. Then she felt it again. She growled and opened one eye and saw Foxkit standing right over her. "Leave me alone" she groaned. "Why are you so grumpy 'freak'? He teased. "Didn't you get enough sleep?" The truth was that she barely slept because of the nightmares she had every night and also, her brothers seemed to enjoy making her life miserable. They would never let her play with them and they would always tease and call her 'freak'. She glared at him and replied with a yes. Grasskit got to her paws and began to quickly clean her fur. Then she walked outside and began to look for her brothers. She spotted them by the willow stump in the middle of the clan.

"I'm Foxstar! Leader of Foxclan and my deputy is Stormfang!" He yowled. Grasskit padded up to 'Foxstar' and purred. "Can I join? I can be Grassfoot" Foxkit looked at her as if she was joking. "You're joking, right? You can't be a warrior and if you were, you would be Grassfreak! Said a voice from behind her. It was Quailkit, Moondapple's daughter. Grasskit was confused. "Why can't I play?" she wailed sadly. Tigerkit sneered, "You don't have wings so that means you can't play!" Grasskit looked at her paws, trying to not cry. "What is going on here?" came a voice from behind her. It was Flightstar. "I want to play warriors with Foxkit and everyone else but they won't let me!" she explained to her father. "GO! LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STILL STAY IN THIS CLAN! YOU ARE USELESS!" He spat, and Grasskit began to back away from her father, frighten that he might attack her. "YOU ARE BETTER OFF DEAD!" He hissed, claws glinting in the sunlight. Grasskit ran off, tears streaming down her muzzle. She didn't know where she was running but it didn't matter because anywhere would be better that this clan! Everyone hated her! She heard the mean whispers and names they would call her and whenever she would politely tell them to stop, they would laugh at her. She kept running until she bumped into something furry. Oh no! She thought. She looked up and saw Applekit, Quailkit's brother. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I-I'm crying b-because e-e-everyone hates m-me!" Grasskit wailed sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be your friend" he purrs. Even though his black fur was messy, his eyes were comforting and caring. "Thanks, Applekit. Do you want to play warriors?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sure!" he purred and he followed her as she led her 'clan' to a small rock not too far from the nursery. "I am Grassstar, leader of Wingclan!" she purred and looked down at Applekit. "You will be Applefire, my loyal deputy", Applekit nodded. "I like that name. So, Grasskit, what do we do first?" Grasskit scowled at him. "First of all, my name is Grassstar. And second of all, we will attack Foxclan and show them that we are the best!" Grasskit purred and hopped of the rock. "Let's go!" Applekit yowled and the two kits marched off to where the rest of the kits were playing. When they finally got there, they snuck up behind Foxkit and waited. "We are the greatest clan ever…" Grasskit flicked her tail, signaling Applekit to attack now. "Attack!" She yowled and they pounced, landing on Foxkit and held him down. "Help!" Foxkit squeaked from under both of them. "Yes! We won!" Applekit squeaked happily. "Just go now Freak! We will leave you alone!" Quailkit hissed and they let Foxkit back up.

"I am Grassstar, leader of Wingclan and my deputy, Applefire will leave now", she smiled and the walked off. "Wait, I want to show you something", Applekit remembered. "Okay, sure! Grasskit purred and he led her to the nursery. "It is really neat! "He purred and jumped up on a little rock ledge beside the nursery. They began to climb up to the top of the nursery. "Slow down, Applekit!" Grasskit said. "Come on, Grasskit. We are almost there" Applekit yowled over his shoulder. Finally, they reached the top. "Wow! The camp looks huge from here! I feel as if I am leader!" Grasskit purred. "When I grow up, I want to be leader", she purred. "Well I don't like the idea of having so much power and responsibility" Applekit replied. "Grasskit, why do you want to be leader so badly?" Applekit wondered and Grasskit was speechless. Why did she want to be leader anyways? "Well, I the reason I want to be leader is because… um… when I'm leader, nobody will tease me and make fun of me "Grasskit answered truthfully. Then she turned and looked towards camp and saw the beautiful setting sun. "It's pretty, isn't it? Applekit purred. Grasskit nodded, and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Grasskit! It is time for bed!" Pebblefall yowled. "Sorry Applekit, I have to go", she said and began to climb down and followed her mother into the nursery. Grasskit curled up and went to sleep. She opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark forest. She turned around and saw a fox! Not again! She thought, and tried to run away but everything was dark around her. The fox lunged and bit her throat and she heard whispers. "Freak!" "Pathetic" "Ugly!" "Why do you want to be leader anyways?" "Wingless monster" The voices of Tigerkit, Foxkit, Stormkit, Quailkit and Flightstar echoed through the forest. She let out a yowl in pain as the fox clamped its jaws hard on her neck. Then everything went red and her eyes flashed open and she was back in the nursery. Pebblefall looked down at her daughter with worry. "Scary nightmare? Pebblefall asked and Grasskit nodded. "Don't worry, it isn't real" she purred, her voice soothing Grasskit. Then why did it seem so real? She though.

**A/N: How was that? I don't have any real schedule with updating. I will update whenever I feel like it. Please read and review! PLEASE? Or I will send Barrels to destroy you! Yes, I like Pewdiepie, so what? Don't criticize me! :( I am kidding about the Barrels part but not about the reviewing part. REVIEW! Ok, I know this question is off topic but who are your favourite youtubers? Mine are Smosh and Pewdiepie!**

** -Grasswing**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I am back! If anyone noticed, I made a small change to the allegiances in Flightstar's Reign. Anyways, back to this story, this is a very exciting because of a big event in this chapter! Grasskit is now 3 moons. I won't give away anything about which cat/cats it involves, so read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Grasskit opened her eyes and stretched. Then she remembered. She was three moons old! Today her father would teach her and her brothers how to use their wings and how to climb trees. She jumped up and quickly cleaned her fur. She dashed outside and saw her brothers already practising outside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she yowled and ran up to them. "Ha! Why is she here? She has no wings!" Tigerkit sneered. "Yes, I do! Everyone has wings!" she purred, acting as if her brother was just joking around. "You really are a mousebrain if you haven't noticed by now. Who do you think is the cat that people talk about who is wingless? It is you, the wingless freak" Foxkit hissed and Stormkit giggled at this. "Why are you here, Grasskit?" her father asked, not really caring. "I want to learn like my brothers" she answered and looked him in the eye. "You have no wings, you ugly creature! You are an embarrassment!"

Grasskit backed up from him. "I WOULD RATHER HAVE A PIECE OF CROWFOOD FOR MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU!" he spat and purred as Grasskit ran off crying. She ran behind the nursery and let tears fall off her face and watched as a small puddle formed at her paws. Everyone hates me; they don't care if I died.

She let out a wail and slumped against the wall of the nursery. "Grasskit, what's wrong?" Applekit asked, sounding concerned. "Oh, Applekit, everyone hates me! "She sobbed. "My own father prefers crowfood over me!" Applekit gasped in shock and looked at Grasskit. "Don't worry. I am your friend. I don't want you dead, I will always be here for you even when nobody else is "he purred and licked her cheek.

He sat down right beside her and stayed until she stopped crying. Then they heard pawsteps and turned around to see Pebblefall. "Grasskit, why are you not playing with your brothers? You seemed so excited this morning to lay with them?" Pebblefall asked curiously. "They were being mean to me "Grasskit whispered and looked at her paws. "Come", she said, beaconing Grasskit with her tail. "Let's go talk with them. Applekit, Moondapple has been looking everywhere for you" she purred and Applekit nodded. "Bye, Grasskit! Remember, if your brothers are giving you a hard time, you can always come play with me!" he squeaked and dashed off. Grasskit followed her mother as they walked over to be Flightstar and her brothers were. "Come on! Jump higher, Barkkit! Now duck! Good Tigerkit! Foxkit, attack Stormkit! He yowled at his kits and poor Barkkit looked exhausted.

"Flightstar? Don't you think they are a bit too young to be doing such advanced battle moves? Pebblefall asked. Foxkit and Stormkit stopped fighting and saw Grasskit poking her head out from in-between Pebblefall's legs. "Hey, look who has returned. It is Nowing! "Foxkit whispered quietly and Stormkit snickered. Grasskit looked away from them. "Why were you not letting Grasskit play with you?" Barkkit sighed, "Fine, she can join". "Now, if you need me, I will be in the nursery" Pebblefall purred and walked off. "What are we doing? Grasskit asked and it was Tigerkit who spoke up. "What do you think we are doing? It is battle training! "He hissed.

"Tattletale! "She wiped her head around and saw Foxkit whispering to Stormkit. "Grasskit, how about you and Foxkit battle? Flightstar purred and Grasskit knew he had set her up on purpose with her strongest littermate. She had seen Foxkit beat Mintpaw before and Mintpaw was one of the oldest apprentices. "Umm, ok?"She replied nervously. Foxkit smiled and crouched down. Oh no! She thought. Foxkit will tear me to shreds! I've never had any battle training in my life!

"3…2…1…GO! Flightstar hissed and Foxkit attacked her and she felt his thorn-sharp claws dig deep into her shoulder.

"Ow! She wailed and tried to get her father's attention but he had turned away for a second to talk to Darkwing. Then Foxkit used his hind legs to batter her soft belly fur. She winced in pain and began to give weak blows to her brother's muzzle. "Please! Stop it!" she wailed as Foxkit began to dig his claws into her shoulder even more. She jumped on top of him and began to claw his ear and he rolled over, crushing her.

Foxkit knocked her off balance and she fell. He stood over her and she could hear the insults that her brothers had called her echoing in her head. Pathetic! Freak! Monster! Her claw sliced through his ginger fur on Foxkit's side and gave him a powerful kick that sent him flying across the clearing. "Ha! Who is weak now? "She purred and watched as her brother began to cry. Tigerkit, Stormkit and Barkkit looked at her in horror. What have I done? She thought to herself. "Ow! Please, stop hurting me! Foxkit wailed, getting their father's attention. "Grasskit!" Flightstar yowled, his eyes full of hatred. She gulped, Oh no! I'm in big trouble now! She thought.

"Why did you hurt Foxkit? He did nothing wrong!" he hissed. Flightstar walked over to the willow stump in the middle on the clearing for announcements. "All cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!" he boomed. Grasskit watched as cats began spilling out from the dens and gathering around the stump, whispering to each other to why Flightstar had called the meeting. She saw Butterflypaw was tending to Foxkit's wounds.

"As you all might not of known, Grasskit and her brother Foxkit were play fighting when all of a sudden, Grasskit decided to use her claws and deliberately hurt her own brother" Gasps filled the clearing and she felt cats staring at her. "Foxkit is okay but Grasskit must be punished! Flightstar yowled and murmurs of agreement came from her clanmates. She looked around the clearing, hoping someone might say anything about being on her side. Nobody objected. She saw Applekit looking at her and she gave him a pleading look. Please, Applekit. Help me out here! She thought sadly. Sadly, he avoided her gaze and looked away. "No" she whispered. "I have made my decision on Grasskit's punishment!" Flightstar yowled and Grasskit turned to her father.

"Grasskit, step forth. From this day forth, you shall be banned from Wingclan and if we see you on our territory by sunset, we will kill you!" He yowled and Grasskit gasped. "Banned? No! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, you have to believe me!" She wailed and looked at her father. "Would anyone like to join Grasskit in exile?" he teased, knowing nobody wanted to join her. "Applekit? Please, you are my only friend" she wailed desperately trying to get his attention but he turned away. "I will" said a voice from behind Frostfoot. Everyone turned around and looked at the cat.

**A/N: This is probably the best cliff hanger ever! Did anyone get surprised about Grasskit being banned from Wingclan? Who here hates Foxkit? Just to clear things up a bit, Flightstar was watching the beginning of the fight and Darkwing had distracted him from watching Grasskit get beat up by Foxkit and the reason to why Grasskit beat Foxkit might be linked to our "brown tabby friend" with Forevershine in the prologue. Please review my story. I want at least two more reviews before I post chapter 4! Pretty please?! **

** -Grasswing**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I have went back and fixed up all the errors in my story so far. If you find anymore, just tell me, I won't be upset about it. I want to thank all my reviewers so far!**

**Willow whisper12: thanks bestie!**

**XxSilverdawnXx: thanks, I think that you are the only one who has figured out who will join her.**

**Dragons750: thanks so much for the constructive criticism! It helps a lot with writing the story. I have re-read the story and noticed all my mistakes. I have made sure that I have corrected them. Thanks for also pointing out how I made everyone hate Grasskit so much and I realized it myself, so I changed 3 days to 3 weeks. It is also because her brothers are being influenced by Flightstar to thinks she is evil, and does seem silly that Grasskit hasn't noticed she has wings but, admitting that she doesn't and is different is like giving up to the bully (in this case, mostly Foxkit and Flightstar). Also, it may seem unreal that a kit with no experience with battle techniques beat Foxkit but, the reason to why she did have something to do to our friend that was with Forevershine. I also think that nobody likes Flightstar.**

**Catbooklover2004 (guest): thanks!**

**Mayzakie-san: ya, I do too.**

**Princessanastasiaromanov464: thanks!**

**Moonbeam141: thank you so much!**

**Wow! This is the longest author note I have made so far, so let me just skip to chapter 4. So enjoy because I know the suspense has been killing you.**

Chapter 4

A dark grey speckled tabby walked out from behind Frostfoot and everyone gasped in shock. She walked up and stood beside Grasskit. "Pebblefall? What about our sons? You can't just abandon them!" Flightstar wailed sadly. "Moondapple can watch over them until they become apprentices, and don't you even care about Grasskit, our daughter?" She yowled loudly and Flightstar chuckled, "Of course not". Pebblefall shook her head and turned to see her mother, father and brother standing there. "Good bye, Endlesssong, Midnightheart and Honeyfire, I will miss you all!" she purred and her brother, Honeyfire licked her cheek.

"May Starclan light your path, my daughter" Endlesssong murmured and Midnightheart nodded. Then Pebblefall turned and looked at Flightstar. "What happened to you, Flightstar? What happened to the cat who I loved?" Flightstar hopped off of the willow stump and walked over to where she was.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed "he answered, sounding confused.

"Yes, you have. But, not for the better" Pebblefall answered truthfully and picked up Grasskit by her scruff and began to walk away. Grasskit saw her father looking speechless, just standing there. Before Pebblefall reached the camp entrance, she put Grasskit and looked down to see her sons. "Will any of you join us?" she sighed. Barkkit opened his mouth to answer but it was Foxkit who spoke for all of his littermates.

"Why? That freak should be killed!" he hissed in disgust and stalked off to where his father stood and sat down beside him. Stormkit nodded in agreement and joined Foxkit. Tigerkit looked uneasily at his siblings and then at his mother. He walked over to his brothers and that left Barkkit to make his decision. Barkkit looked at his mother and sister and then at his brothers and father.

"I'm sorry mama, I really am but promise me that you will return, both of you?" he whispered and walked over to his brothers, sadly. "I will" she purred and picked up Grasskit.

They exited Wingclan camp and Grasskit looked around in awe at the big, towering trees. "Wow! It is so big!" she gasped. "Let's keep moving. I don't want the patrol to come and catch us" Pebblefall pleaded and Grasskit followed her mother through the forest until they came to a small stream. Grasskit looked into the water and saw small fish with shimmering scales, swimming around. "We have to cross the stream now. Don't worry, it isn't deep" Pebblefall replied, nudging her daughter closer to the water.

"Ok" Grasskit replied and jumped into the water with a splash, getting droplets on her mother's fur as well. "I will teach you how to swim, so we can move faster. Remember to keep your chin up" Pebblefall reminded Grasskit and began to show her how to swim. Grasskit easily caught on and began to swim confidently across the stream and Pebblefall followed right behind her, making sure that she didn't get swept away. Grasskit reached the bank and climbed up, waiting patiently for her mother. "Where will we…" Grasskit began but was interrupted by yowls.

Grasskit recognized the scents of the cats as Flightstar, Lilypond, Oakleaf, Wavemist and Mintpaw. "Pebblefall? What do we do? We will never be able to out-run them!" Grasskit wailed and Pebblefall picked her up by the scruff and spread out her purple wings.

"Don't worry" Pebblefall replied and took off, soaring above the tree tops. Grasskit looked over her mother's shoulder and saw the patrol was also flying, and she was scared. She saw huge mountains in the distance and was jealous of everyone in the clan.

They get to enjoy the wonder of flying while I am stuck on the ground, she though unhappily to herself. Then Pebblefall swooped down and landed right beside a big fallen tree. "This is the border. Hurry!" Pebblefall yowled and began to run to the border with Grasskit at her heels. Suddenly, Grasskit tripped over one of the fallen tree's roots and fell. As she struggled to get back up, she felt a sharp pain in her back and turned to see Flightstar. His sharp claws glinted in the sunlight and he smiled. He raised his paw up, ready to use the death blow.

Grasskit squeezed her eyes in shut fear and then waited, but it never came. She opened on eye to see her mother and her father fighting. Pebblefall had clawed up his shoulder pretty bad and Flightstar dug his claws deep into her side.

"Stop! You are mates" Wavemist yowled and the two mates stopped attacking each other and looked at her. "Yes, you are right" Flightstar replied quietly. "I cannot forgive you Flightstar for what you have done. We aren't mates anymore and never will be mates again!" Pebblefall hissed and picked up her daughter by the scruff and walked away.

Grasskit took a peek over her mother's shoulder and saw her father looking upset. He stood and walked away, ignoring the rest of the patrol. Flightstar was heartbroken. Her mother continued to  
walk away and continued until they got a good distance from the border. "Mama? Aren't you going to miss the clan?" Grasskit asked innocently and her mother nodded. "Do you miss anyone Grasskit?" Pebblefall asked and Grasskit thought for a moment.

Applekit and I do miss my brothers, she thought. Even though they were mean to me, I forgive them. Grasskit ignored the question and looked at her mother. "I'm sleepy" she murmured and curled up at her mother's belly, fast asleep. Pebblefall looked off into the distance, to where the border was.

A few tears slid down her muzzle. I lost the cat I loved the most, she thought and placed her head on her paws. "I'm sorry, my love..." she whispered.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? It wasn't Applekit who joined her, it was Pebblefall. In this, you see that Flightstar does have a heart and does care about Pebblefall leaving. *sigh* If only her cared about Grasskit this way also. If you noticed carefully, I showed that Foxkit hates her the most, second is Stormkit, then Tigerkit and finally Barkkit likes her but is afraid to say so in front of his littermates. Any who, from now on, I will switch from Grasskit to the clan so then that way you can still see what is going on in the clan and maybe find out who the prophecy involves… Don't forget to review!**

** -Grasswing**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have decided to make another story. It is called "The two sides of Frozenpool". It is about a cat named Frozenkit who has a strange secret that only her, her mother and the medicine cat know. As she gets bigger, the secret becomes more and more out of hand. Her sister, Creekkit becomes suspicious about her sister and tries to find out her secret. The reason it is called the two sides of Frozenpool, is because she has a multiple-personality disorder. If you don't know what that is, it is at random times you change your personality but the real you seems to have a blackout and can't remember what happened during the time you weren't "you". If it still seems confusing, then search up Mike from Total drama images. I will need some OC's for that story, so if you can, please send some. I need some warriors, kits, apprentices, and elders. I have leader, deputy and medicine cat (but no apprentice for him). The sooner, the better. I know that I should wait to finish at least one of my stories before starting a new one, but sometimes it helps me with ideas for my other stories and the truth is, I don't want to forget this idea. So please help me out. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description (fur, eye colour…)**

**Clan: Moonclan**

**Personality: (optional)**

**Rank:**

**Siblings/Family:**

**Backstory etc…: (optional)**

**Ex. Frozenkit/paw/pool**

** Female**

** Light brown she-cat with creamy stripes**

** Moonclan**

** Kind and caring/mean, cruel**

** Warrior**

** Spottedkit/paw/flower (sister), Lilacdust (mother), Eagleswoop (father)**

** Has a good and bad personality and will switch them during the worst times.**

**So keep reviewing! I also want to thank Leopardfire (guest) for reviewing!**

**Now onto the next chapter of Flight of the broken! This will talk about what it is like in Wingclan since Grasskit and Pebblefall left.**

Chapter 5

Foxkit sat outside the nursery and dug his sharp, claws into the dirt. "Why did Pebblefall leave us? Does she hate us? "He hissed angrily and looked up to see his father's patrol return back from chasing out Pebblefall and Grasskit. "Father? Are you ok?" he asked as his father sat down beside him. "Pebblefall and I aren't mates anymore" he growled and then turned to his son.

"Love will make you weak" he spat angrily to Foxkit. "I was a fool, but I will help you to not make the same mistake as me." Foxkit nodded and followed his father out of camp and into the forest. "Were are we going?" Foxkit replied curiously. "You'll see…" he hissed and continued walking. Finally, they arrived at a small clearing in the forest.

"Here, I will train you to be the best warrior ever! Better than your siblings and maybe me" Flightstar purred and Foxkit nodded and smiled. "The first move is called the death blow…" he replied, demonstrating the move on a nearby tree. "Now you try…" Foxkit's long, sharp claws sliced deep into the tree's bark. "Good, now let's work on your stealth…" Flightstar replied and Foxkit go into a hunters crouch and silently crept around the clearing.

"I think that is all for today, my son. Let's return back to camp." Foxkit got up and followed his father back to camp.

They hadn't gotten very far when the smelled something odd. A loner! "Follow me" Flightstar hissed and began to walk towards the smell. There lay to loners, on Wingclan territory.

"Get off our territory!" Foxkit hissed and bared his fangs. "As if! We got here before you so, we aren't leaving!" the grey cat hissed. Flightstar flicked his tail to attack. Foxkit nodded and crouched down, "Pl-please d-don't h-hurt us!" he wailed fearfully and the loners looked at him carefully. Foxkit made himself look scared and hurt.

Ha! Stupid cats! Do they really think I am scared? He thought smugly. Then Foxkit leapt at the grey tom and dug his claws deep into his fur. "Get off me!" the grey tom hissed and swung his head back and forth, trying to reach Foxkit but the kit was out of his reach. Flightstar was fighting the other cat, digging his claws into her shoulder and flung her across the clearing. She got up, looked at Flightstar and then turned and ran, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Then Flightstar attacked the grey tom and blow after blow, forced him with his back against a tree trunk. Foxkit slipped under his belly and began to plummet the tom's belly fur with his sharp claws. "Slice open his belly," a voice whispered into his ear. He nodded and sliced open the tom's belly fur. Blood flowed out of the wound and the tom struggled to remain standing. Foxkit rolled out from under the tom and watched as the cat's body hit the ground with a thud. Flightstar then sliced open the tom's throat and smiled as the light left the tom's eyes.

"Good job Foxkit!" the voice whispered again. "Let's go Foxkit, I think that we taught this cat and all his friends a lesson" Flightstar purred and licked the blood off his claws.

"That was so much fun!" Foxkit replied with excitement. He learned new battle moves from his father, met some loner and helped kill one. As they began to walk back, Flightstar stopped and turned around to face Foxkit.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened, ok?"Flightstar said sternly. "Remember, it is okay to lie. Clean off the blood off your fur and if you have any scratches, tell Butterflypaw or Frostfoot that you got them while battle practise with me" Flightstar hissed and began to walk away, leaving Foxkit all alone. Foxkit began to lick off the blood from his pelt, when he heard a voice. "You did well, Foxkit" the voice purred quietly. He shook his head. I am probably just hearing things; he thought and walked over to where the nursery was.

"Hey Foxkit! Are you ok? You are covered in scratches!" Quailkit gasped. "I'm fine" he hissed annoyed and walked to the medicine cat den. "Butterflypaw? Are you in here?" he purred and a sweet voice replied. "What's wrong Foxkit?" she asked and gasped. "Oh my! What happened?" she gasped and walked over to a pile of herbs neatly stacked in the corner.

"I was doing battle practise with Flightstar when I tripped and fell in a bramble bush" he lied, his wings red at the tips with blood. "You poor thing!" she said and began to put some herbs on his wounds. "Now be careful," she warned and he walked away. Foxkit walked over to the nursery and walked over to Pebblefall's old nest.

His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and he curled up and went back to sleep. He opened his eyes and looked around a pretty meadow. A golden she-cat began to walk towards him, her aqua green eyes shimmering. "Hello Foxkit" she greeted and Foxkit gasped. "You are the voice I kept hearing!" he replied in shock and she nodded.

"My name is Lightningwish and I have come to help you. As you might not know, my parents were separated like yours are and I know how you feel. Abandon by the one you love and I can help you with that. My father, Hawktalon, left my mother, Littlefish, for another cat, Silverdrop and fathered her kits. When we were on a patrol, Hawktalon, Silverdrop, me and my brother, Hawkshadow, Hawkshadow had ran onto the thunderpath by mistake and was killed by a monster. My father was close enough to pull him out of the way but didn't! "she spat angrily and Foxkit cringed at her tone.

"Even after I trained Rowanpaw, his daughter, to be one of the best warriors Moonclan had ever seen, Rowanfall and Hawkstar killed me!" she wailed and dug her claws deep into the dirt. "I helped that ungrateful father of mine even after he lost his mate, Silverdrop!" she growled and looked at Foxkit.

"I'm sorry Foxkit, I didn't mean to yell", she replied calmly. "It's ok. Can you help me be a better warrior?" he asked and she nodded. "I can see a strong warrior, maybe even leader when I look at you" she purred and Foxkit beamed. Watch out Grasskit, he thought, flexing his claws. I'm coming for you…

**A/N: How was the chapter? Good? Okay? Bad? Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as the rest. Sorry if it may be a little short. Don't get angry at me! Lightningwish isn't lying about her past. All those things she said happened, she just didn't tell him that she tried to make Rowanfall kill her father or how she killed Silverdrop, and Rowanfall's two sisters, Pouncepaw and Streampaw or how she killed her mother, Littlefish. She killed her mother because at first her mother was jealous of Silverdrop and wanted revenge, so she taught Lightningwish to be evil, but later on, Littlefish forgave Hawkstar and they became mates again. Lightningwish, upset about what her mother had done, she blinded her and snapped her neck. Lightningwish killed her two half-sisters by befriending a group of rouges and forcing them to attack Moonclan and while no warriors noticed, she slit Pouncepaw's throat and broke Streampaw's neck, killing them instantly. She also killed Silverdrop by putting death berries in her mouse and trained Rowanfall to be evil. Alas, she tried to make Rowanfall kill Hawkstar by telling Rowanfall how he hurt her and how he let (Lightningwish's) her brother die. Right before she killed her father, Lightningwish admitted that she had killed Silverdrop, Pouncepaw and Streampaw. Rowanfall, astonished, attacks Lightningwish out of hatred and kills her. Rowanfall felt sorry for her sister how she had suffered. The truth was, that she thought that Lightningwish deserved nothing that got her whole life, even though she killed the previous deputy, Dusteye, and took his spot; killed Silverdrop, Streampaw, Pouncepaw and Littlefish. So actually, Lightningwish suffered a pretty painful life. She went to the Darkforest, but she would still find cats/kits that were suffering like how she had and trains them to be evil and thirsty for revenge. Looks like Foxkit has fallen into her trap. Can he make it out? Or become a heartless murderer? Only one way to find out. Review! **

** -Grasswing**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… This chapter is going to be about our favourite little kitty, Grasskit! I hope chapter 5 wasn't boring or lame. **

**Guest: hmm… I wonder who you are… I'm kidding. You gave it away when you said BIRCHBARK. Julia… :)**

**Leopardfire (guest): aww thanks so much!**

**And to all my readers/ buddies who liked, followed etc. thanks a lot! **

Chapter 6

Grasskit felt something nudging her and she ignored it and rolled over, falling back asleep. She felt it again and she thought in her head. Why can't I get some sleep? "Leave me alone Foxkit!" she hissed and opened her eyes to see Pebblefall standing over her. Pebblefall picked her up by her scruff and began to walk. "Hey!" she squeaked and her mother placed her down. "I can walk myself!" Pebblefall smiled. "Ok, sleepy head.

Just don't fall behind" she purred and began to walk toward a pretty stream with Grasskit as her heels. "I'm hungry!" Grasskit wailed and Pebblefall sat by the stream. Grasskit began to watch her hunt fish but easily got bored and decided to go exploring. "Grasskit?" She kept walking until she heard voices. She peeked behind the bush and saw two she-cats, barely four moons. "Prim, please. We shouldn't be here. I smell badger nearby" a white she-cat warned and the dusty brown she-cat, Prim, sighed. "Honestly, Swan. If we show everyone that we can fight a badger and help chase it away, we will be heroes! Brick will finally notice you!" Prim replied and Swan let out a sigh.

"Fine!" she hissed and the two she-cats walked off towards the badger scent. Oh no! Badgers are very dangerous! I better go and warn them! Grasskit thought and scampered off to where Prim and Swan disappeared. After a few minutes, she managed to catch up to Prim and Swan. Grasskit opened her jaws to warn them but she was too late. The two she-cats were already face-to-face with a badger that was twice their size. Prim jumped at the badger and began to claw the badger's shoulder and Swan bit down on the badger's hind leg.

The badger let out a spine tingling roar and slashed its claws across Prim's side. Then the badger picked up Swan in its jaws and flung her across the clearing and Swan's body hit the tree trunk with a thud. Swan struggled to get to her paws but wasn't quick enough. The badger's claws met the side of her face and slash her face, blood dripping down her face and Swan lay there, barely moving and letting out whimpers. "Swan! No!" Prim yowled and attack the badger, clawing at its muzzle and yanked out clumps of fur. Blood covered the ground and the badger let out an angry roar. It lunged for Prim and caught her in its jaws. The poor she-cat was struggling to escape the badger's jaws but it was no use.

A snap of bone echoed through the clearing and Prim's yowls were cut short. Prim's body was limp in the badger's jaws. The four other cats came running and the badger dropped Prim's body and turned around and lumbered away, trying to get away from the cats. The four cats crowded around the two bodies. The leader of the group, a black she-cat spoke up. "Prim is dead but Swan is alive" she said sadly and three of the cats carried the two bodies away.

Grasskit looked at the black she-cat and their eyes met, sending chills down Grasskit's spine. Grasskit turned around and found Pebblefall running towards her. "Where were you?" she hissed. "I head a yowl and came running here, thinking it was you" Pebblefall said angrily. Grasskit looked at her paws, ashamed. She thought I was dead, Grasskit thought. "Let's go" Pebblefall whispered and ushered Grasskit away. Pebblefall looked over her shoulder and say the black she-cat was still standing there, half covered in the shadows. Is that the cat that the prophecy stated? But, she is a loner.

Pebblefall shook her head and followed Grasskit back to the river. Grasskit began to explain to Pebblefall about what happened and about Prim and Swan. "And the badger bit down and snapped her neck, with no mercy! Then a few cats came and carried Prim's and Swan's bodies away" Grasskit finished and Pebblefall sighed. "Poor Swan" she replied quietly. "Mama, I'm hungry" Grasskit murmured and Pebblefall nudged a small fish towards her daughter. Grasskit sat down and began to eat the fish and Pebblefall just stared at the river.

The prophecy… Does it involve Grasskit? She thought and sat beside her daughter, eating some of the fish. When they had finished, Pebblefall began to bend down to pick up Grasskit by her scruff but the kit took a step back. "I can walk myself!" she giggled. "Follow me then," Pebblefall purred and began to walk towards a huge willow tree. "Is this where we will be staying?" Grasskit asked curiously and Pebblefall nodded. She ducked under the leaves of the trees and Grasskit followed her. "Wow!" Grasskit murmured in awe, the tree was huge! Pebblefall picked her up by the scruff and began to climb the trunk of the tree.

They finally reached a small hole in the tree trunk and Pebblefall climbed in. She set Grasskit down on the floor and purred. "When I was younger, my sister and I would come here and hang out. This tree is the perfect spot to sleep in" Grasskit just nodded and began to look outside. Suddenly, the mysterious brown tabby from Pebblefall's dream she had when her kits were born had appeared. When the tabby sat beside Grasskit, she saw the two were almost identical.

"Is she the Flight of the Broken?" Pebblefall murmured and the tabby smiled at her. "You must one day return to the clans or Wingclan will be destroyed by evil" the tabby replied and began to fade. "Wait!" Pebblefall whispered. "You didn't answer me question!" the tabby let out a purr. "Fine. The Flight of the Broken is…" then she disappeared and a single name echoed through the breeze.

"No!" Pebblefall gasped and Grasskit turned around. "The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass. The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived. Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred" she whispered in a voice that wasn't her's. Then she shook her head and turned around and looked outside again.

**A/N: Ha! You thought I was going to mention who is the Flight of the Broken! :) Any guesses to who the Flight of the Broken is? Send me your best guesses. Everyone can guess, except for Willow whisper12 because she knows who the Flight of the Broken is! Don't tell anyone Willow whisper12! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

- **Grasswing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I got a few guesses for who the flight of the broken is. Here is who has guessed already:**

**Mayzakie-san: Grasskit**

**Leopardfire (guest): Grasskit**

**Eaglegaze: Applekit.**

**I won't tell you who is right. You will just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks Mayzakie-san, Leopardfire (guest), Eaglegaze, Goldengaze20, Bubble (guest), Guest, and Darkwing6 (guest), for the reviews and TigerstarofShadowclan, Skourby77, and Goldengaze20, for the story/ author favs. Also, guys, if you don't like the story, then don't leave a mean comment (you know who you are) on this story. Lightningwish does turn one cat evil, but whom? Was it Flightstar or Foxkit? **

**For a few people who might be confused, here is the prophecy, explained a bit more:  
****_The storm, tiger, bark and fox will destroy the grass._**** Meaning her brothers will destroy her self-esteem, NOT kill her!**

**_The Broken must fly. The Flight of the Broken has arrived._**** The cat has come and will rise to the top, "flying to the top".**

**_Beware of those who lurk in the shadows, hearts chilled and full of hatred_****. Means that there are more than one cat who is hating the fight of the broken and is mean/evil (Flightstar is actually not in this prophecy at all! So the two cats are someone else. It isn't 3 cats or 4 cats, so think again! That is right; it is two cats who hate him/her, but who?) **

**So, keep sending me guesses. Since there is a time skip, Mintpaw is now Mintnose, Sweetpaw is Sweetblossom, Oceanpaw is now Oceanmist, Swallowpaw is now Swallowtail and Butterflypaw is now Butterflyheart. Now on to chapter 7! (Time skip 3 moons)  
** Chapter 7

Foxkit sat outside of the nursery, his fur sleek and shiny. Today is the day! He thought happily. They were 6 moons old. "Hey Foxkit! I can't wait to see who our mentors are!" Tigerkit purred, running toward him. Foxkit just blinked in agreement and continued to look at the stump at the middle of the clearing. Stormkit walked to where his brothers sat, his head held high.

Barkkit and Quailkit sat were sitting by Applekit, who looked upset and had lost a lot of his cheerfulness since Grasskit had left. "Come on Applekit, aren't you excited?" Quailkit nudged her brother but he shook his head. "I miss Grasskit. I should have gone with her" he whispered sadly and Quailkit didn't know what to say to her brother. Barkkit went over to Applekit and whispered something in his ear.

"Pebblefall promised me that they would one day return, both of them". Applekit smiled.

"Thanks" he whispered back. "Kits, come here so that you don't get all messy. I don't want to keep having to clean you fur all morning" Moondapple purred and ushered the kits in to the nursery. Her mate, Birchbark came walking towards them and purred happily. "I am proud of all of you" he replied, a purr rumbling deep in his throat. Foxkit looked over at Applekit who was still looking at his paws sadly.

Quailkit sighed and sat beside Foxkit. "Why won't he just understand the Grasskit will never return?" Quailkit murmured and Foxkit shrugged his shoulders. "Will all cats old enough to fly, gather beneath willow stump for clan meeting!" Flightstar yowled and all the kits began to walk outside, with Moondapple with them.

"As you all know, today 6 of kits have reached their 6th moon and will reach there apprentice names. Please come forward." Flightstar asked happily and the six kits walked past all the other cats and sat right in front of the speaking stump. "Stormkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Darkwing." Flightstar said and Stormpaw walked over and touched noses with his mentor.

"Foxkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Mintnose." Flightstar replied and Foxpaw dipped his head in agreement and went to touch noses with his mentor. What? Why do I have such a weak cat as my mentor? Foxkit thought unhappily and watched as Tigerpaw got Oakleaf, Applepaw got Sweetblossom, Barkpaw got Leafdance and Quailpaw got Brindlestorm. "Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Tigerpaw, Foxpaw, Applepaw, Barkpaw! Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Tigerpaw, Foxpaw, Applepaw, Barkpaw!" Everyone yowled and the 6 newly made apprentices held their chins up high. Once the cheering had died down, cats began to go off with their daily life. Moondapple and Birchbark went up to their kits, happiness shone in their eyes. "We are so proud of you two" Birchbark replied and Moondapple licked each of her kits cheeks.

"Hey, Applepaw, do you want me to show you the territory?" Sweetblossom said and Applepaw nodded. He ran to where his mentor was waiting and together the two of them left camp. "Wow! I didn't know that the forest was this cool!" he said in awe, and Sweetblossom chuckled. "That was my same reaction when I first saw the forest. Soon, you will be able to soar through these trees easily and hunt prey" Sweetblossom explained. "Follow me" She replied and Applepaw nodded, following his mentor through the thick under-growth and weave around the trees until they came to a spot that was a bit different. There weren't as many trees here.

"Here is the border, Applepaw. Once you pass this old fallen tree, you aren't on Wingclan territory anymore" Sweetblossom replied and Applepaw saw that a few fox lengths past the border, the ground became rocky and past that, there was a cliff. "There aren't many trees here" Applepaw replied and looked around. Then he spotted a small cat on their side of the border. "Look!" he whispered, angling his ears to where the cat was. They began to walk towards the tiny cat.

"Stop! You are on Wingclan territory!" he yowled as the got closer to the cat. It was a small brown she-cat about his size and age, with green eyes. She looked up at him in shock. She looks familiar. Applepaw thought and then it hit him. It was Grasskit. "Grasskit?" he gasped and the brown tabby she-cat dropped the mouse that was in her jaws.

**A/N: Is it Grasskit or a look alike? Will Grasskit say that it is her to Applepaw or lie to him? Why is this cat on Wingclan territory? Is Pebblefall here also? Only one way to find out, REVIEW! The next chapter you will get the answers to all of my questions…**

** -Grasswing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time to see if the cat in the other chapter was really Grasskit. Here is any new guesses for who the flight of the broken is:**

**Patches the Loner: Applepaw or Flightstar.**

**Please no more guesses now because the flight of the broken is revealed in this chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Leopardfire (guest): :)**

**Warriorfanwriter: thanks**

**Darkwing6 (guest): You are correct about one thing that you had said.**

**Skillheartt: really? Thanks a lot!**

**Now onto Chapter 8! (Time skip 3 moons)**

Chapter 8

"Grasskit, I have decided that I will train you as if you were still in the clan" Pebblefall told her daughter, knowing how badly Grasskit wanted to still be in the clan, getting her apprentice and warrior name. "Grasskit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Grasspaw. I will be your mentor and train you to be the best warrior you can be" Pebblefall purred loudly, Grasspaw's eyes shone with happiness. She touched noses with her mother and heard her mother purr, "Grasspaw! Grasspaw!" Grasspaw closed her eyes and imagined she was in camp, the whole clan cheering her name, along with her brother's apprentice names and Applekit and Quailkit's new names.

"Can we go hunting now or can you teach me how to climb trees really well or can we go swimming or can you teach me some battle moves or…or…" Grasspaw purred excitedly and Pebblefall chuckled. "How about I teach you how to climb trees?" Pebblefall asked and Grasspaw nodded her head. The two of them began to walk towards the Wingclan border, where there were lots more trees. "When you climb a tree, you want to look for parts that can help you grab on." Pebblefall answered and began to climb up the tree.

"Are you coming?" She asked and Grasspaw nodded and began to climb up the tree. She could easily climb the tree and Pebblefall taught her how to jump from tree to tree, like a squirrel. "Can we hunt now?" Grasspaw purred. "Fine" Pebblefall replied and they climbed down the tree, to a nice grassy spot, farther away from the border. "This is how you do a hunter's crouch" Pebblefall said, getting into the crouch. Grasspaw nodded and tried to mimic her mother's hunting crouch. "Is this good?" she asked and Pebblefall purred. "Yes, do you want to try hunting on your own?" Pebblefall asked her daughter and Grasspaw gave a quick nod and ran off.

Grasspaw opened her jaws and let the scents that surrounded her flow into her jaws. Mouse! She thought and got into a hunter's crouch. Slowly, paw step by paw step she got close enough to the mouse, and jumped on it. She had the poor mouse pinned down and gave a quick nip, killing the mouse instantly. She was starting to walk back to where the willow tree was when she heard a voice. "Stop! You are on Wingclan territory" the voice hissed and she turned around, scared. Uh oh, I passed the border! Grasspaw thought in horror.

"Grasskit?" the smaller cat said and Grasspaw looked at him in horror. I can't tell them who I am! I have to lie, I'm sorry, Applekit. "Who? I'm Grassy, are you one of those cats who live in the large group over there?" Grasspaw lied, even though she knew the answer. "Yes, I am Sweetblossom and this is my apprentice, Applepaw. Grasspaw turned to Applepaw, who was looking sad all of a sudden. "Why are you sad?" She asked.

"I thought you were my friend, Grasskit" he whispered quietly and Grasspaw felt bad for lying to him. "If I find her, I will tell her that you miss her" Grasspaw promised, hoping to cheer him up. "Do you want to join the clan, Grassy?" Applepaw asked and Grasspaw opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a yowl. "Over here!" Applepaw quickly shoved her into a bush on the other side of the border and turned around to see Stormpaw running with his mentor.

"I smell loner" Stormpaw hissed and looked around for Grassy. "The loner had left" Applepaw replied and Sweetblossom purred. "Can we join you for battle training?" Sweetblossom asked Darkwing. "Sure, come on" She said and they began to walk off. "I am just going to go make sure that the loner is gone for sure" Applepaw called and his mentor nodded. "Grassy, you can come out now" he purred and Grasspaw crawled out from under the bush. "Oww!" she murmured and Applepaw smiled. "Can I meet you tonight at the pretty meadow over there?" he asked, angling his ears in the directing of the meadow. "Sure!" Grasspaw called over her shoulder, picking up the mouse and walked away.

Later that evening, she lay in her nest in the tree, waiting for her mother to fall asleep also. Once her mother fell asleep, she snuck out of the tree and ran to the meadow. "Applepaw?" she whispered, hoping he was here. "Grassy!" he purred and ran towards her.

Applepaw talked to her about the clan and as he talked, Grasspaw tried her best to not tell him that Grasskit is alive and that she is right beside him. No! She thought. She knew her mother would freak out if she saw her and Applepaw together. Then Applepaw turned and looked at her. "Can I see you again soon?" he pleaded.

"How about every moon?" Grasspaw asked and Applepaw let out a purr. Do I love him? She though and then shook her head, looking at the way his fur shone in the moonlight. No, he seems to love Grassy, not Grasskit. Grasskit was only a friend to him, nothing more. She thought sadly and looked up at the stars.

Starclan, what do I do? She thought sadly. "Grassy, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "I think I love you…" he purred and Grasspaw purred. "I love you too" they then curled up and went to sleep.

Grasspaw opened her eyes and looked around. She was in camp and she saw a huge fox standing there, with a dead body in its jaws. The fox lunged for her but Applepaw jumped in at the last second and the fox's jaws bit deep in Applepaw's neck and the black tom fell limp. "No! Applepaw!" she cried, rushing over to his body, trying to wake him up.

"Save us! The Flight of the Broken must save us! Or the clan will die under the fox's claws!" Yowled voices from around her. She looked everywhere but saw nobody. Then a pretty brown tabby came walking towards her, almost an exact spitting image of Grasspaw, except that the brown tabby had grey wings.

"Long ago, there was a cat chosen to save Wingclan from the evil that lurks within. You are the Flight of the Broken and you must save the clan!" the tabby cried and began to fade. "No, wait!" Grasspaw cried but the tabby had already left and the fox bared its teeth at her. "I am the Flight of the Broken! I will fly!" she yowled and attacked the fox.

"Follow you heart, not your head" whispered a voice from behind her. "I am not afraid of you!" she yowled.

**A/N: So Grasspaw is the Flight of the Broken. Mayzakie-san was the first one to get it right and Leopardfire (guest) also got it right. Sorry for all those who guessed but didn't get it right. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Do you think that Applepaw loves Grasspaw or Grassy? Also, do you think that anyone will find out about them? Will Grasspaw return to the clan? I won't answer those questions yet… You guys are just going to have to wait. So continue to review this story and maybe I will post more chapters sooner… **

** -Grasswing**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folk! Yesterday I saw the Lego movie and it was awesome, in my opinion. Thanks, Fastblaze789, for following and favouriting my tory. Any guesses to who or whom might find out about Applepaw's and Grasspaw's/Grassy's meeting? I won't say who. All we know that the flight of the broken is Grasspaw/Grassy but who are the two cats that are in the prophecy?**

Chapter 9

Applepaw's eyes snapped open and sat up straight. Grassy lay asleep beside him, her fur glowing in the light from the rising sun. Oh no! It's dawn! Applepaw thought and turned to Grassy. "Grassy! Wake up! It's dawn! We have to go!" he yowled, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Grassy opened her eyes, and looked at him, confused at first but when she was the sky, she jumped to her paws. "I-I have to go!" she yowled and began to run off to where she had come from.

Applepaw quickly cleaned his fur and then ran off towards camp. He had just managed to slip back into his nest and pretend to be asleep. Just then, Quailpaw woke up. "Applepaw!" Quailpaw purred, waking up her brother. "Let's go sleepy head!" Applepaw rose his sleepy head and looked at her.

"Fine. I'm coming!" he murmured and got to his paws. Foxpaw was already outside with his mentor, waiting. "Finally, I thought that you were going to sleep all day!" Foxpaw sighed and Mintnose turned to his apprentice. "Let's just get going to the training area" Mintnose replied and Applepaw nodded.

"Watch your attitude" Mintnose hissed through clenched teeth. Foxpaw glared at his mentor and then began to walk away, with Sweetblossom, and Applepaw at his heels. Mintnose let out a growl and then began to stalk off after the others. When they arrived at the training area, Sweetblossom turned to the others.

"We will be teaching you the basic fighting moves for now. Let's start with the front paw swipe" Sweetblossom explained and Foxpaw let out a moan. "What seems to be the matter, Foxpaw?" Mintnose replied unhappily. "Flightstar already taught me that move ages ago!" he sighed, emphasising the word 'ages'.

Mintnose dug his claws into the dirt, trying to keep himself from getting upset. "Fine then. We can go hunting now and practise battle training later" Mintnose sighed and Foxpaw opened his mouth to answer. "But-" Foxpaw began and Mintnose cut him off. "Let's go" he hissed and Foxpaw looked at his paws angrily.

Mintnose stalked off, muttering words under his breath. "This is so unfair!" Foxpaw growled and ran off in the direction back to camp. Sweetblossom turned back to Applepaw and they began to train. After a little while, they began to head back to camp. They returned to see Quailpaw chatting with Stormpaw in the far end of camp.

"Go get something to eat and then you can relax for a bit" Sweetblossom purred and Applepaw dashed over to the fresh kill pile. Sweetblossom went over to talk to her mother, Leafdance. Applepaw picked up a mouse and went over to where his sister was sitting. "Hey guys!" he purred, his purr muffled by the fur of the mouse.

Just then Foxpaw plopped down beside them. "Why did Flightstar give me Mintnose for a mentor?" He complained and Applepaw gasped. "He is a good mentor!" Stormpaw smiled. "As if! He is weak!" Stormpaw hissed and got to his paws. "I'll see you guys later" he replied and walked over to the apprentice den.

"Well, I'm exhausted!" Applepaw began to pad away to his nest. Why does Foxpaw have to be so annoying so much? He thought as he entered the apprentice den. He climbed into his nest and began to close his eyes, sleep taking over to him.

He looked around the clearing and saw that he was alone. Then a brown tabby lay crouched down beside him, tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry Applepaw" the tabby whispered in his ear and then a russet-furred creature attacked him and he felt a pain in his throat. Blood began to pool out of the wound in his throat and a puddle of blood surrounded them.

He lifted his head up and looked at the tabby. "Help me…" he whispered and felt everything go dark and blurry.

Panting, he got to his paws and looked around the apprentice den. It is only a dream, he thought to himself. What does it mean? "Applepaw? Bad dream?" came a voice from behind him. Turning, he saw Quailpaw up too.

"Ya" he whispered. "It isn't real" then she went back to sleep leaving Applepaw the only cat awake. Starclan, I'm confused. Please help me! He thought, looking outside at the stars. All they did was shimmer in the dark sky.

He shook his head and went back to his nest. Before he fell asleep, he heard a voice. A voice that was so familiar. It was sweet like honey. "Grasskit?" he whispered. No, he thought and shook his head. She's gone…

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, shorter chapter, and to all of you, Flightstar's reign is not finished yet. I had just been a little too busy to write chapters for both stories but, I will post Chapter 3 of Flightstar's Reign soon. Maybe even today or tomorrow. The reason to why I post chapters for this story more than the other one is because I have everything for this story planned out. I know if she has kits or not, how she dies, if she ever returns to Wingclan, if Foxpaw gets a new mentor or not etc. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review! Please?**

** -Grasswing.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! A few things happen in this chapter and they might seem a bit short but don't complain.**

**Here are some reviews from a few chapters that I didn't answer… Oops…. (the reviews are from oldest to newest)**

**Darkwing6 (guest): hmm… you never know. Only I do… for now.**

**Mayzakie-san: I'm glad that you enjoyed chapter 8.**

**Leopardfire (guest): :)**

**TigerstarofShadowclan: yep, I guess you could say that this is almost a sequel of Flightstar's Reign.**

**Leopardfire (guest): you did get someone right about who will find out about the secret relationship but I won't say who… and don't worry, Applepaw is fine.**

**Fastblaze789: thanks!**

**Sandstorm0789: Aww thanks a lot!**

**Andrea (guest): Thanks! :) **

**Ok, so I think that is all the reviews I didn't answer since ch.8. I hope I didn't miss any! I also want to thank all my readers with no accounts, those who have favourite, followed, and liked my story and all my others. So umm… let's just get to the chapter… Here chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

About four moons had passed since she had first met Applepaw and every moon; she had kept her promise about meeting him. She was hunting not too close to the border, hoping to see Applepaw when she heard yowls. Grasspaw ran in that directing from which the yowls were coming from.

Grasspaw saw cats in the distance and decided to climb a tree nearby, to get a better view. In the edge of the Wingclan territory, she saw Applepaw, Foxpaw, Sweetblossom and a mangled, broken, body lying on the ground.

She strained her ears to hear what they were saying. Sweetblossom let out a wail. "No! Mintnose! Please!" she cried, shaking her brother's limp body. "Wake up! Please!" Sweetblossom wailed sadly. Foxpaw stood close by, covered in blood. "We were attacked by a fox. I told him I smelled fox this way so we went to see if there was one there. We came face to face with a huge one and it attacked us. In the end, the fox sliced open his throat and then turned and left. I tried my best to save him. I really did" Foxpaw ended with a wail. Sweetblossom was crying and let out a yowl, pushing her nose into her brother's fur. Grasspaw noticed all the claw marks on her brother's legs and belly.

Funny, she thought. He didn't mention holding down the fox and it looked like whatever was held down was struggling to escape. Did he kill Mintnose? She shook her head. He would never be able to beat a warrior with not a lot of training.

Then why did Foxpaw escape the fox with not too many sever wounds? Something wasn't right about what he had said, she thought to herself.

She watched Sweetblossom, Applepaw and Foxpaw walk away with Mintnose's body. Was Foxpaw lying to his clanmates? She climbed down the tree and began to walk away.

"Poor Sweetblossom…" she whispered and began to try to find some prey. Her belly let out a rumble and she forgot that she didn't get much time to eat. I'm going to find something to eat; she thought and sniffed the air.

She scented a vole nearby and followed its scent. She found it and got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep forward. She leapt and caught it. She gave a quick nip to the neck, killing the vole and walked over to the tree. I will bury it here and come back for it after, she thought. Grasspaw buried the vole quickly and scented the air.

She had scented a squirrel close by and followed its scent to near the border. The squirrel was nibbling on a nut, not yet noticing the brown tabby. Grasspaw got in to a crouch and began to creep forward. Almost there! She thought and then at the last second, the squirrel's head shot up and looked at her. The squirrel took off and Grasspaw chased after it into Wingclan territory.

Grasspaw managed to catch it, giving a swift bite to the neck, killing it. She picked up her prey and began to walk away when she heard a voice. "Hey! Prey stealer!" came a growl from behind her. Two cats came out from behind the bushes, running towards her. The voice was so familiar. She turned around and saw a ginger tom and a black she-cat who looked like Oceanpaw. Then she gasped, recognising the ginger tom. It was Tigerpaw! Beside him, Oceanpaw glared at her, her black pelt glossy and shiny.

"I am Tigerstrike and this is my mate, Oceanmist. What are you doing on Wingclan territory, kittypet?" he hissed and Grasspaw was shocked that he didn't recognize her. "I'm not a kittypet!" she yowled and Oceanmist laughed.

"I think we should teach her a lesson" Oceanmist suggested, her claws sliding out. "yes, we should" Tigerstrike agreed, looking at his whimpering sister. His claws slid out and he bared his fangs. Without warning, he leapt at Grasspaw. She let out a yowl as his claws dug deep into her shoulder and flung her across the clearing. Grasspaw got to her paws only to have Oceanmist attack her.

Then Tigerstrike dug his claws into her side and Oceanmist smiled. Grasspaw attacked her brother and plummeted his muzzle with blows after blows and then tripped him. She would have fought much better if it weren't for all the blood she was losing. She felt her legs buckle and she fell to the grounds, black dots in her vision.

She lifted up her head weakly and looked at her brother, a pleading look in her eyes. "P-Please d-d-d-don't k-k-kill me" she replied and Oceanmist turned to her mate. "I think we taught her a lesson" she replied, picking up the squirrel. Tigerstrike smiled, blood trickling down from the scratches on his muzzle. "Don't even think about crossing the border ever again!" he hissed and then the two cats disappeared.

Grasspaw sighed. This is how I will die, she thought sadly. I will miss you Applepaw. Then a cat came into her vision. "Oh my Starclan! You poor thing!" the cat murmured and began to tend to her wounds.

Grasspaw winced at the slight ting of her wounds with the herbs. Then she heard a yowl. "Grasspaw? Grasspaw?" Pebblefall emerged from the bushes, looking frantic. The cat turned around and looked at Pebblefall. "Pebblefall?" the cat gasped in shock.

"Butterflypaw? Is anyone else around here?" Pebblefall asked cautiously and Butterflypaw shook her head. "It's Butterfly_heart_" she corrected and Pebblefall looked at Grasspaw. "Grasskit?" Butterflyheart said, looking down at the brown tabby. "You guys should return to the clan" Butterflyheart pestered and Pebblefall shook her head. "Will she live?" Butterflyheart frowned and didn't reply.

"Grasspaw! Just hold on. Don't worry! You'll be fine" Butterflyheart murmured and pressed more cobwebs onto her shoulder, trying to stop the flow of blood. Grasspaw let out a whimper in pain and felt her vision getting dimmer.

The black spots in the corner of her vision got bigger and bigger and she closed her eyes. Her chest barely rose and her breathing was faint. She heard a whisper in her ears. She closed her eyes and let darkness take over, feeling herself drift away.

**A/N: *Gasp* Is Grasspaw really dead? Who killed Mintnose? Why didn't Tigerstrike recognize his own sister? I won't tell you the answers yet. You will just have to read and review. Also, you can send in your favourite cats and I can make a shot story similar to how I made the short story on Cinderpelt. Just PM the cat and I will try to do them. Any cat will do, good or bad! Also check out my other stories, Flightstar's Reign, Do you know how I felt? For Emberfall's contest, and Cinderpelt's Pain. Read and review and I will see you guys soon!**

** -Grasswing**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of my best story I have ever made. I am actually surprised how many people love this story; I never knew it would be such a hit… **

**Orangefur (guest): hehehe… maybe she isn't dead.**

** Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: thanks! That was really sweet of you for favouriting, liking and following this story. ;)**

** Darkwing6 (guest): don't worry, since it is march break, I might update more. **

**Leopardfire (guest): maybe he did, maybe he didn't… I won't say. Also the reason Tigerstrike didn't recognize Grasspaw is because being away from Wingclan so long means that her scent is different and she doesn't have wings so he might have thought she was just a kittypet.**

** Painful kiss: maybe… **

**Any who, let's get to the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Several moons had passed since his and Grassy's first meeting. Every moon, they would meet up again. Applepaw hated when they had to go their separate ways and wished that Grassy would just join the clan. He had heard Stormpaw boasting about how today he was getting his warrior name. 'That's so unfair', he had told him and Foxpaw shrugged his shoulders. 'It's not my fault that my father is leader. Whatever he says goes' Foxpaw sneered and Applepaw had left the apprentice's den, resulting to him sitting outside. Applepaw lay in the clearing, bored.

Quailpaw had come running up to him, smiling. "Guess what! Sweetblossom and Brindlestorm said that today we will have our assessments! If we pass, we get to become warriors. Oakleaf agreed with them about how unfair that Foxpaw and his littermates get to be warriors before us!" Quailpaw purred, slightly out of breath. Applepaw's eyes widened. "Really?" Quailpaw just nodded and ran off to where Brindlestorm was sitting. Applepaw followed closely behind her. He was so excited! Tomorrow is a full moon and I get to see Grassy and tell that I got my warrior name! He thought and sat down beside Brindlestorm, patiently waiting for his mentor to arrive. Sweetblossom finally arrived from the dawn patrol and Applepaw jumped to his paws. "Let's go!" he purred and began to leave camp, not even looking if his mentor was following. Sweetblossom smiled and trotted after her apprentice. "Hey! Wait up!" she yowled, making him stop and turn to look at her.

"For your assessment, you will have to catch three pieces of prey, you will have a battle with Lilypond and then race me through the trees, by flying" Sweetblossom explained and Applepaw gulped. Next to Flightstar, Lilypond was one of the best fighters in the clan. "You can go now, and just remember, I could be watching you from a distance at any time" Applepaw nodded and began to walk off into the forest. Sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the ground. Applepaw opened his jaws and let the scents of the forest enter his jaws. A squirrel! Instantly, he began to follow the squirrel's scent until he reached the roots of a tree.

There, he saw the squirrel looking around for nuts. He got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep up on the squirrel, making sure that he didn't step on any sticks that might alert the prey that he was there. When he was close enough, he pounced, catching the squirrel before it could escape and delivered a nip to the squirrel's neck, killing it. One down, two more to go, he thought, picking up the squirrel's body and buried it at the tree roots. "I will come back for it after" he murmured and continued to keep walking. A sparrow was hopping on the ground not too far away, trying to get a worm out of the ground. Quickly, he got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep forward towards the prey.

The sparrow continued to struggle to pull the worm out. Then Applepaw accidentally stepped on a stick on the ground. The noise alerted the sparrow which began to fly away. "Mouse dung!" he yowled and jumped his paws catching the bird on the wing. The sparrow struggled to fly but Applepaw yanked its wing down, pulling the bird down. "You're not getting away!" he yowled and held the bird down, giving it a quick nip to the throat, killing it. A smile crept on his face and picked up the sparrow, bringing it to the same tree as where he had buried the squirrel. Two down, one to go, he thought and sniffed the air to try to find one last piece of prey. A scent entered his nostrils. A vole! He followed the vole's scent towards the stream in the territory.

A water-vole was scuffling through the pebbles by the stream, trying to find any bugs. Applepaw got into a hunter's crouch and began to creep up on the water-vole. He pounced, aiming for the vole but misjudged the jump and tumbled into the stream. His head surfaced and he climbed out of the stream, his black fur soaked and the vole was nowhere to be seen. "Mouse-dung!" he hissed and blinked the water out of his eyes. He started to make his way back to the tree where he had buried his prey when something came streaking out of the bushes and ran right into his path, the two of them colliding.

He shook his head and finally got a good look at the cat that bumped into him. "Quailpaw?" he sighed and his sister looked at him with a smile on her face. "Oops, sorry" she purred and Applepaw got back on his paws, picking up his fresh kill. "Did you catch three pieces of prey?" Quailpaw asked and Applepaw shook his head. Quailpaw opened her jaws to ask why but then noticed his damp fur. "If you want, I caught an extra piece of prey, so I can give it to you?" Applepaw opened his jaws to protest but his sister hopped behind the bush she had come from. Then she returned with a thrush in her jaws. "Here, take it. Don't tell anyone" she whispered and then ran off. She is so confusing some times; he thought and carried the three pieces of prey in his jaws.

When he had entered camp, he saw his mentor waiting beside the fresh-kill pile with a smile. "Good job, Applepaw!" she praised and Applepaw looked at his paw, embarrassed. She then leaned closer and whispered, "I know what Quailpaw did. I'm not upset though" she whispered and Applepaw looked at her shocked. "But how… I thought…" he stammered and Sweetblossom gestured for him to follow her with her tail. "Now is the battle part" she relied and Applepaw gulped. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You are a great fighter and hunter, so I know you will pass" Sweetblossom nudged him closer to where Lilypond was waiting and Applepaw looked at Lilypond. I can do this, he thought, getting into a crouch. He watched Lilypond, trying to see where her balance wasn't as strong. Go! He thought and leapt at Lilypond. She side-stepped but Applepaw was ready. He landed not too far away, spinning on his hind paw and leapt at her, sliding under her belly. Lilypond then plopped down on him, knocking the air out of the apprentice. Applepaw recovered from that, but not quick enough.

Lilypond rained blow after blow on Applepaw's muzzle and Applepaw ducked and then gave a hard kick at her chest, sending Lilypond flying across the clearing. Applepaw then placed a paw on her throat and a paw on her belly, showing that he had won the battle. Both Applepaw and Lilypond were panting and Sweetblossom looked at Applepaw, proudly. "Well done Applepaw! Now it is time for the last part of the assessment" Applepaw nodded and let Lilypond get to her paws. She shook the dust and dirt out of her fur and then began to head back to camp.

"Applepaw, for the last part of your assessment, you will race me, by flying, from here to the border" Sweetblossom explained and Applepaw nodded. Sweetblossom unfurled her pretty purple wings and then looked at her apprentice. Applepaw unfurled his grey wings and then waited for Sweetblossom to say go. "3…2…1… go!" Sweetblossom purred and the two cats flapped their wings and began to fly. She easily soared through the breeze and Applepaw struggled to glide at gracefully as his mentor. Then Applepaw had an idea. If I fly below the tree tops instead of above, then maybe I can trick her, he thought and then dove into one of the gaps between some of the trees. The sunlight dappled the ground and Applepaw smiled.

The forest was just so pretty and he heard Stormpaw's and Tigerpaw's voices. "No way! I'm a better hunter than you! I caught five pieces of prey!" Tigerpaw hissed and Applepaw heard Stormpaw chuckle. "Well, I caught six pieces!" Applepaw smiled. They always argued about who was the better hunter or fighter. Whenever he saw the siblings, he felt a pang in his chest. Grasskit should be here, fighting and hunting with me. It wasn't her fault that she wouldn't be able to fly, he thought sadly. She would probably be a really great hunter and fighter.

The race continued and Sweetblossom didn't even know that Applepaw was much farther ahead of her because she didn't see him. The border came into view and Sweetblossom swooped down, and felt her paws hit the solid ground. She sat patiently, waiting for Applepaw. "I won?" a voice from behind her gasped and Sweetblossom turned around to see Applepaw already standing there. "What… How did you pass me?" Applepaw smiled. "I can't say…" Sweetblossom and Applepaw began to make their way back to camp. When Applepaw entered camp, he saw his sister sitting over by the apprentice den, enjoying a sparrow. "Hey! Guess what? I passed!" he yowled, running towards her and Quailpaw turned to her brother.

"Me too! I can't wait to find out what my warrior name is!" Quailpaw purred and the two sat, eating the sparrow. "I hope mine is something cool, like Quailsand or Quailfrost" Quailpaw hoped and Applepaw chuckled. "As if! You will probably be Quailtail or Quailfoot!" Quailpaw stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Well, I hope then that your name is Appleburr" "I hope it is. I like that name" Applepaw suggested, making Quailpaw scowl. Applepaw and Quailpaw looked at the camp entrance to see Tigerpaw, Barkpaw and Stormpaw walking in proudly, lots of prey in each of their jaws. As they came closer, Quailpaw noticed that Foxpaw and his mentor, Mintnose hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is Foxpaw?" Quailpaw asked Tigerpaw and the apprentice shrugged. "I thought he arrived back with you guys" Barkpaw asked and Applepaw shook his head. Then a yowl came from the camp entrance. Foxpaw came running in, and Applepaw noticed that he was covered in blood and scratches. "Mintnose is dead!" he yowled and Sweetblossom let out a yowl. "No! He can't be!" Flightstar peeked out of his den and walked up to his son. "Is this true?" he asked truthfully and Foxpaw narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that I'm lying?" he challenged and his father looked at Sweetblossom.

"Take Applepaw with you and Foxpaw will show you where he found his body" Sweetblossom nodded, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. The three cats dashed through the forest, Foxpaw leading them to the edge of the territory where it was a lot more denser with under growth. The place reeked of fox and a mangled body lay not too far away. There was no way that the Mintnose would be alive. There was a huge wound in his throat and a pool of blood surrounded him. Sweetblossom walked over to her brother's body, hoping to find the rise and fall of his chest to signal that he was still alive but it was no use. Mintnose was dead. "No! Mintnose, please! Wake up!" she yowled, shaking his limp body. Then Sweetblossom turned to Foxpaw.

"W-What happened t-t-to him?" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We were attacked by a fox. I told him I smelled fox this way so we went to see if there was one there. We came face to face with a huge one and it attacked us. In the end, the fox sliced open his throat and then turned and left. I tried my best to save him. I really did" Foxpaw ended with a wail. Sweetblossom was crying and let out a yowl, pushing her nose into her brother's fur. Together, the three cats carried back Mintnose's body and Applepaw didn't even notice that there was a pair of pretty green eyes watching him from in a tree on the other side of the border. When they returned back to camp, a few of the warriors were horrified at how Mintnose's body looked. Flightstar had just finished listening to what Foxpaw had told Sweetblossom and Applepaw. Flightstar nodded and then climbed onto the speaking stump. "Cats of Wingclan. Mintnose was killed by a fox." Gasps came from some of the warriors.

"But, today we have six new warriors, as my deputy has informed me and Leafdance is moving to the nursery, expecting her second litter. Foxpaw, Tigerpaw, Stormpaw, Quailpaw, Barkpaw, and Applepaw, step forward" The six apprentices walked over to where the speaking stump was and Flightstar smiled. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the costs of your life?"

"I do!" Foxpaw yowled the loudest.

"I do" the others echoed.

"Foxpaw, then from this day forth, you shall be known as Foxscar!" Foxscar licked Flightstar's shoulder and then stepped back. "Tigerpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Tigerstrike" Tigerstrike licked his father's shoulder and then stood beside his brother, proudly. "Stormpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Stormclaw" Stormclaw repeated what his brothers had done. "Barkpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Barkfang" Barkfang licked his father's shoulder. "Quailpaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Quailsong" Quailsong licked his shoulder and then sat beside Foxscar.

"Applepaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Applefrost" Applefrost licked Flightstar's shoulder and then went to sit with his sister. "Foxscar! Tigerstrike! Barkfang! Stormclaw! Applefrost! Quailsong! Foxscar! Tigerstrike! Barkfang! Stormclaw! Applefrost! Quailsong!" the clan chanted and Foxscar puffed out his chest and held his head high, Stormclaw and Tigerstrike doing the same. Quailsong leaned up against Foxscar and Applefrost was surprised. She likes Foxscar? He thought curiously. "They will stay up all night and guard camp as tradition." Flightstar purred and then hopped off the stump, signaling that the meeting was over. "Congratulations, son" Birchbark purred and Applefrost let out a purr.

"Our kit is now all grown up" Moondapple sighed and Birchbark let out a chuckle. "He will always be our little kit" Then his parents walked off to the warrior den. Applefrost watched as Tigerstrike and Oceanmist left camp, their tails entwined. It was odd. What would have happened if Grasskit was still here? What would be her warrior name? Was he in love with her or Grassy? He knew when he was young that he had a crush on Grasskit but now he loved Grassy, right?

**A/N: Wow! I think that this is the longest chapter ever! Happy march break everyone! I didn't post this yesterday because my sister fractured her leg and my parents had to take her to the hospital. Any who, how do you like Applefrost's and the others warrior names? Can anyone guess what is my favourite warriors book? The first person to guess right gets one OC in the story as one of Leafdance's and Ashcloud's kits. Good luck! **

** -Grasswing.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back! Many of you guys haven't noticed but I haven't updated Flightstar's Reign as much anymore. It is not that I don't want to finish it; I just am having trouble thinking of how it will go. I promise that I will try to update it soon and I haven't given up on it. I seem to be so eager in finishing Flight of the Broken, because it gets much better later on, and Grasspaw has such a sad but beautiful way in which she dies. **

**Also, I know one or two of you were confused about how I did chapters 10 and 11. Chapter 11, talks about what happened when the clan cats found out about Mintnose's death and the apprentices got their warrior names. In chapter 10, it tells what happened afterwards, near the end of chapter 11. Sorry, it is a little confusing guys! **

**Also, nobody has gotten the correct answer to what my favourite warriors book is! I will give you guy a hint: it is not, Crookedstar's Promise, Fire and Ice, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, The Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Sunset, or The Sight. So it is not from the first series… Keep on guessing! Leafdance will have her kits in Chapter 15.**

**SparrowkitTheStarkit: Ya, I went back and checked. I wrote it like 7 times! Thanks for the constructive criticism! It really helps!**

**Random Rainbows (guest): Nope, not Crookedstar's Promise.**

**Twinkle Legacy (guest): nope…**

**Mayzakie-san: nope, not sunset.**

**Darkwing6 (guest): sorry about the confusion! I have explained it above about why I did the chapters like that.**

**Savespot: nope, not Fire and Ice**

**Fastblaze789: ;)**

**Leopardfire (guest): thanks for your concern about my sister. She is fine and I hoped that a lot of you guys would like the warrior names! My Favourite book is not Crookedstar's Promise, though.**

**Willowsmoke of Shadowclan: aww, thanks. I spent 5 seconds coming up with the names!**

**Guestpresonanonymous: thanks!**

**Andrea (guest): ya, Grassfrost is a nice name.**

** I have an outline to how this story will go; it is going to be like 60 chapters! This is going to be a really long story and there will even be a sequel! So let's get to the story.**

Chapter 12

Grasspaw's eyes flickered open and she noticed that she was back in her nest in the willow tree. She tried to sit up but her shoulder hurt too much and she collapsed back onto the soft, mossy bedding. She let out a moan and Pebblefall turned to her daughter. "I am so glad that you are awake!" Pebblefall purred, rushing over to her daughter' body. "You were out for two days!"

"Two days?" Grasspaw gasped in shock and her mother nodded. Oh no! I missed the meeting with Applepaw! He must have been so worried that I didn't show up! She thought. What if he doesn't come back again? She thought in horror.

Grasspaw tried to shift herself into a more comfortable sitting position but hissed in pain. "Don't," Pebblefall warned. "You got hurt pretty badly and almost died. Lie down and rest until you get better" Grasspaw looked crestfallen and sighed. "How long until it is healed?"

"One moon" "O-one moon?" she echoed miserably. Her mother placed a trout at her paws and Grasspaw bent down her head, taking a bite of the prey.

The meat was juicy and she always preferred fish over squirrels or mice any day. "Pebblefall, will we ever return to the clans?"

Pebblefall looked at her daughter, a shocked expression on her face. "It's our home, isn't it?" Grasspaw insisted. Pebblefall struggled to find words to answer that question. "I know it is our home, but I don't think we can ever return" Grasspaw diverted her gaze from her mother and looked down at the prey at her paws.

"It's my fault, isn't it? If it weren't for me, you would still be in the clan. You and Flightstar would still be mates and you would be cheering on Foxpaw, Tigerstrike, Barkpaw, and Stormpaw" she murmured, barely loud enough for Pebblefall to hear.

"Grasspaw…" she began, moving closer to her daughter.

"No, I am just a mistake! A freak!"Grasspaw hissed, turning her back to her mother.

Pebblefall was speechless. Sure, if Grasspaw wasn't born or if she had wings, she would still be in the clan, she tBut I love her and I would never blame her on something that isn't her fault. "Grasspaw, I know if things were different, then I would still be in the clan-"

"I knew it" came a whisper from Grasspaw, interrupting Pebblefall. "But, I could never abandon my kit. I know that it wasn't your fault that this happened. You are special Grasspaw; don't let anyone boss you around"

Grasspaw turned and looked at her mother; the anger seemed to have vanished from her face. "Starclan knows you are special, why else would you not have wings? You are destined for great things, my kit, and don't let others misguide by teasing you" Grasspaw instantly felt guilt about snapping at her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and her mother gave her a lick on her cheek. "It's okay. I know that it must have been hard for you, being different from the others." Pebblefall soothed, trying to comfort Grasspaw as best as she could.

Pebblefall sat down beside Grasspaw, and the two of them began to eat the rest of the trout in silence. Pebblefall watched as her daughter would be gazing outside in the direction where Wingclan camp was. Sure, nobody really liked me when I was still in Wingclan, but I have to prove them wrong! She thought. I will be the first leader of Wingclan with no wings!

That idea brought a smile to her face. Yes, I will show them that I can be leader! She could imagine herself standing up on the speaking stump, all her clanmates looking up at her, listening and respecting her.

She could imagine the look on Foxpaw's face when he saw her as a leader and not him. If I was leader, then nobody would tease me or make fun of me.

Once Pebblefall and Grasspaw had finished their trout, Pebblefall got to her paws and stretched. "I'm going to rest now. I've barely got any sleep because I was worried if you would survive" Pebblefall yawned and walked over to where her nest was and curled up.

Her mother was sound asleep within heartbeats and instantly, Grasspaw began to feel bored. She was unable to go out and hunt or even stand up. Grasspaw couldn't think of anything else to do, so she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

Grasspaw saw that she was in Wingclan camp. She began to look at her surroundings and gasped. The fox that was from her nightmares was up on the Speaking stump, fur bloody and messy. Grasspaw felt sick as she saw dead bodies of all her clanmates thrown around like pieces of prey, their throat sliced open. Blood oozed from the open wounds, pooling around the cats.

Their eyes were glossy and none of them seemed to be alive. "This is just a dream" she told herself, backing away. She looked at all the bodies, knowing the names of each cat. Moondapple, Birdclaw, Quailpaw, Sweetblossom, even Applepaw!

She dashed to where the medicine cat den was and saw the dead bodies of Butterflyheart and Frostfoot. "No, no!" she wailed and turned around. She ran over to the nursery and peeked in. Dead bodies of kits lay on the ground. Throats sliced open, eyes glossy.

Blood covered the nursery floor and pools of blood lay under each kit. She walked over to each and every nest, hoping that one kit might be alive. After every searching every kit, she found no luck, only red, bloody paws.

Who would kill kits? She thought.

She went back into the clearing, the stench of decaying flesh hit her nostrils and Grasspaw felt sick. "The fox did kill me, but it wasn't that fox" Grasspaw looked around, confused. "What fox?" "Save us!" "Fly…" "He will kill us all!" the wails of her dead clanmates echoed through the camp, getting louder and louder.

Grasspaw collapsed to the ground and tried to cover her ears. She couldn't block out the wails of her clanmates and Grasspaw cringed and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly they all stopped and everything was quiet.

"Grassy? How could you?" Applepaw yowled and Grasspaw opened her eyes. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Do you hate me? Is that why you didn't come?"

Grasspaw remembered that she was supposed to meet him last night. Where is he? "I trusted you! I loved you!" his wails got louder and Grasspaw pressed herself to the ground.

"Applepaw, please!" she cried but he didn't hear her. "Why? Why?" he sobbed and Grasspaw wailed in frustration. "I'm here! Applepaw, please!

Nobody answered. I'm all alone, she thought miserably. "Applepaw!" she wailed, desperately hoping that he would answer. Still no answer.

"I love you Applepaw! It's me, Grasskit! I have always loved you, ever since we were kits!" sobbing, she looked up at the starry sky.

"I'm so sorry Applepaw…" her whisper was barely audible and she curled up into a ball. Tears lid down her face.

**A/N: This chapter is now so sad… I didn't intend for it to be like this. Grasspaw was just trying to deal with all the hatred she faced as a young kit. Sometimes, that hatred pops up in her mind again and she lets out all her emotions. Hey, I am a happy, kind person. When I write, I usually write happy, but since Grasspaw is going through hard times, some chapters will be sad… Hope you enjoyed thought. Also, my cat, Tj helped write some on it. He thought that the word 'comfort' was spelt 'comnhodrtklb'. After that, he just sat on my lap while I finished typing the rest. Now he is asleep with his sister, Kali (they are both Siamese). They are in the allegiances for Flightstar's Reign. **

**-Grasswing**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have a winner! My favourite warriors book is Bluestar's Prophecy. I've read it over 20 times! The correct guesser was Random Rainbows (guest). You can just send the OC in reviews or PM me. Thanks to everyone who guessed and I kind of noticed that this was a hard question because there are over 40 warriors books!**

**Leopardfire: I know that everyone loves Grasspaw and I am pretty sure that at least two people will cry a lot because her death is both sad yet sweet in a way.**

**Sandstorm0789: I'm glad that you like the story.**

**Tb star: thanks, I agree with you about how hard it is waiting for many of the other fanfics to be finished or updated sooner. **

**SparrowkitTheStarkit: thanks! I can make him a senior warrior for the clan! **

**Let's just get to the story!**

Chapter 13

Applefrost sat in the clearing, the warm Greenleaf sun warming his black pelt. Something was on his mind though. It was Grassy. She hadn't met him last night. Was she ignoring him? He shook the feeling off. She had even told him that she loved him.

Maybe, she was just busy or had gotten sick, he though. "Hey! If you're finished sunbathing, then do you want to help join my patrol?" came a cheery voice and Applefrost looked up. Sapleaf stood beside him, with Darkwing and Stormclaw waiting close by. "Sure, Sapleaf" he purred, getting to his paws and following the patrol.

As they entered the forest, Applefrost heard chirps of birds from the trees and saw the sunlight peeking out through the gaps in the trees. He stretched his wings and together, the patrol took off. Soaring above the treetops and feeling the wind in his fur, helped Applefrost forget his worries.

The soft breeze helped him glide easily and he looked at the mountains the loomed in the distance. I wonder what I behind those mountains? He thought curiously. "Over here!" Sapleaf called to the patrol and Applefrost, who noticed he was falling behind, flapped his grey wings and followed Sapleaf's lead.

Then Applefrost's black paws hit the grassy ground. Sapleaf stood not too far away, smiling. "Daydreaming, Applefrost?" Applefrost just rolled his eyes and Stormclaw let out a snicker.

"Sure" Stormclaw muttered under his breath, and Applefrost managed to hear some of what Stormclaw had said. The Sapleaf turned to the two younger warriors, smiling. "Enough, you two! Let's all split up and hunt" Sapleaf and Darkwing walked off, Sapleaf to the border and Darkwing to the edge of camp.

Applefrost opened his jaws, letting the scents of the forests go into his nose. Squirrel, he thought and began to follow the prey scent, not noticing that Stormclaw was still standing there in the clearing. He kept following the preys scent until he saw the squirrel in sight.

Getting down in a hunters crouch, he silently began to move closer. With each paw step, he checked to make sure there were no sticks that could alert the prey. He leapt and pinned the surprised squirrel and gave it a quick nip the neck, killing.

He picked up the squirrel and buried it at the bottom of the tree. Then went to go find more prey.

* * *

Applefrost and the rest of the patrol had returned from hunting, each carrying a few pieces of prey. Applefrost carried the squirrel and mouse in his jaws over to the fresh-kill pile only to bump into a furry shape. "Barkfang?" he asked and Barkfang looked up at hadn't talked much since Grasskit and Pebblefall had left. Applefrost felt hurt that he seemed to have lied to him. "You lied" he replied dryly and Barkfang's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-What are you talking about?" Barkfang stammered and Applefrost glared at him. "You said that they would return to the clan, but I don't think that they will ever return" Suddenly, Barkfang's confusion turned to a look of sympathy.

"You miss Grasskit, don't you?" Applefrost opened his jaws to object but then closed them.

"They will return, I know. Pebblefall would never break her promise" Barkfang then picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and walked away leaving Applefrost, confused.

He let out a sigh and padded off to where his nest was, a bunch of different things buzzing around in his head. He decided it was best to just lie down in his entered the dimly, lit den and padded over to where his nest was. He plopped down on his nest and slowly closed his eyes, letting darkness take over.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a starry clearing and a figure stood in the distance. Applefrost began to walk closer to the figure. Then the figure turned around, smiling.

"Applefrost!"

Applefrost stood there, shocked. "Grasskit?" he asked and she dashed over to him, purring loudly. She rubbed her muzzle against his, happily. "Are you dead?" he asked quietly and she smiled a twinkle in her eye.

"No. I am still alive, Applefrost. Don't give up! I will return to Wingclan"

"B-But where are you?" he wailed and she began to walk away. "We will meet soon…" she whispered quietly and began to walk away. "Wait!" he yowled and she turned to look at him. "You will see me again soon" then he began to fade.

Applefrost stood there in the starry clearing, all alone. "Don't be afraid, Applefrost" he turned around and saw a brown tabby with green eyes and fluffy grey wings. Shocked, Applefrost took a step back. "I am the Flight of the Broken" she murmured, as if reading his mind.

"Have faith. Wingclan is in peril and our savour has a huge prophecy in her shoulders. She will save us from drowning in our blood. Heed this warning, watch out for those who lurk in the shadows, hearts fill of hatred and blood lust in their eyes" Applefrost gasped. "Who are the cats?" he complained and the tabby smiled.

"Now, if Starclan always told cats what the prophecy's meant, then how who you choice your destiny? How would you choice whether you were good or bad on your own?" Her voice echoed through the clearing and he began to fade.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was going to post Wednesday but I got a power outage. Then when I tried to post it on Saturday, my dad took away my laptop. Yet, here it is and it isn't a sad chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I also want to say to SparrowkitTheStarkit for Wolfshade. Since I turned 'The two sides of Frozenpool' into more of a one-shot, I will include your cat and none others. You were the only one who remembered about the OC part! I hope to post soon!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
